The Truth About Jack Spicer
by Sapphirefoxgirl
Summary: When Jack was 5,a man promised to take him away from his neglectful parents.So what happens when the man,or should I say demon,decides to fullfill his promise?What if Jack wasn't as old as we all think he is?Will Jack finally be trained and find happines?
1. Chapter 1

_" ORB OF TORNAMI!" _yells Omi as he leaps up into the air, directing the ancient artifact in one evil boy genius's direction.

Said evil boy genius yelped loudly and ran out of the way, evading the full force of the attack, but still getting swept off his feet and soaked in the process.

Yes, it was an ordinary day in the life of the Xioalin Monks, retrieving some newly uncovered Shen Gong Wu, being stopped from a peaceful retrieval by one Jack Spicer, then beating his butt into the ground, successfully winning the Wu.

However, something was different this time around, Jack did not ambush them with his beloved Jack-bots as he usually did. Instead, he tried to take them on fist-to-fist.

" Oh, you'll pay for that! I just got this coat repaired!!!" yelled Jack as he stood there soaked, angrily wiping at his trenchcoat.

" Ch! Whatever Jack!" said Kimiko, waving her hand in dismissal.

" Say Jack," Clay started, looking around in confusion, " Where's your bots?" he asks.

" Yeah," says Raimundo, a huge smirk on his face, " Did we finally break all your little toys?"

Jack scowled at the 'Xiaolin Losers' and clenched his hands a bit.

" For your information, I'm giving them an upgrade right now, besides, I don't need them to kick you guys into the ground!"

They all started to laugh.

" That is most funny!" says Omi, one hand holding his stomach and the other pointing at Jack.

" You could not defeat us if your life force needed it!" he said mockingly, both hands now on his stomach as he laughed so hard that he fell to the floor.

" That's, "If your life depended on it", Omi!" Raimundo forced out as he too went to the floor, laughing his a** off.

Jack scowled even more, his lips going into a pout as he huffed and crossed his arms.

He knew that it was true, he didn't often defeat the monks, however, he'd hoped he'd get some credit for actually trying. It wasn't really his fault, they all had teachers, someone who taught them how to fight with their fists and the magic of the Wu and all that stuff. With Jack, everything that he had ever learned was self-learned.

In fact, the only things he learned from someone else was ice-skating and ballet, and the only reason he took those classes was because his mother had made him do it.

Besides that, he'd taught himself everything he knew all by himself, he'd read books and research about anything he wanted to learn.

However, it was hard to learn something like martial arts on your own, you never know if you're doing it right unless you tried it out with someone else there telling it was right.

Or you beat the crap out of them using the moves.

But, that's the thing Jack knew no one would ever do for him, he knew he was hopeless, so who would ever want to actually teach him?

Someone like Jack was always left alone, this was proven to him many times in his life. Do you really think the reason he lived in the basement was because he wanted too? True, it made a great evil lair, however, he'd been living down there from the day his parents brought him home from the hospital.

He was a freak, he was an albino, so his parents hid him down there, especially when they had company, which was always.

His mother would say it was to protect him, to keep him away from such greedy people, but Jack knew better. He knew it was because there was something wrong with him, he was a genius you know.

There was a time where he would beg them to let him out, to go play with the other kids. However, as soon as he stopped asking and they said they thought he was anti-social and shipped him off to school, he'd learned why he should never try to make friends with normal people.

They'd beaten him up more times than he could count, either that or they were so afraid by his appearance that they ran in fright at the sight of him screaming _" MONSTER!"_ or _"DEMON!!!"_.

That was the reason he'd decided to go _"evil"_.

On the evil side, no one can really judge him for his looks, they all looked kind of freaky, with only some exceptions (Like Chase Young). This was something he'd discovered after his first few months at school, bad guys looked weird, freaky, but, because they were feared, no one ever made fun of them for it.

Plus, when you're evil, it doesn't really matter what anyone else thought, the only thing that matters is ruling the world.

Which he was aware that he was failing at.

He'd been trying to get Chase Young to teach him for a couple of years now, but nothing he did ever worked. Chase Young would never make him his apprentice, all he wanted was Omi.

So, he'd been reading a bunch of books about martial arts, trying to learn things the way he always had, self-learning. He'd even stolen a few scrolls from the monks, but, he didn't have anyone to try the moves on.

So he decided to try it during the next showdown, _WITHOUT_ his bots to help him if he found himself in a tight spot.

But, it was going horribly; the monks didn't even recognize that he was trying to do some martial arts moves. Really though, he'd known he wouldn't do any good, but he'd hoped he'd at least do better than this.

Now they were laughing at him, which of course made him feel horrible, but what made him feel worse was the fact that these people, the monks and the heylin side, were the closest he'd ever had to friends. He truthfully really liked them, which was why, instead of glaring and scaring them away the way he did with everyone else, he would laugh, make jokes, and act silly instead.

However, the others didn't realize that they had any kind of special treatment from him, which was exactly the way he'd wanted it to be. He really didn't want them to see how cold and emotionless, how broken and lonely he actually was. He wanted them to see that he was normal.

There was one problem with that, he didn't quite know what " normal" was.

As a result, he often made a fool of himself.

Jack only ever remembered being happy once in his entire life, and the memory of how he'd acted while he was happy was the only reference he had to how to act normal.

He was about five years old at the time, his mother had been trying to hide him from a friend of hers that had unexpectedly come over on one of the only days his parents had let him out of the house. They had been out in the garden, he was looking indifferently at a small flower as he sat on the floor, his mother standing next to him, ignoring him as she talked on the phone.

Then the woman had come, Jack's mother had scrambled to pull him off of the floor, he harsh nail digging into the shin of his arms and back as she threw him in the woods that were next to their huge mansion, the one in Japan.

" Hide!" she'd yelled, " don't come back until I call you!"

As she had shoved him behind a big tree, he stood there for a moment, then she turned back and glared at him, telling him to go deeper into the woods and hide. So he had, running past the tree and bushes, trying not to think about the large animals that lived there, that would eat him and mutilate his body until he was no longer recognizable.

As he'd run through the forest, he hadn't noticed the large, fat tears falling down from his eyes and into the wind.

He'd always tried not to cry, so this was foreign to him, crying, what was the use of it?

However, it'd felt good, so he'd stopped running as he came into a large field next to a small stream, slide down the bark of a tree, and cried, silently at first, but then they all started to come down like bullets. He'd started to put all of his lungs into it after awhile, no one was there anyway, so they wouldn't see.

He was crying so hard and loud that he hadn't even realized the sound of feet upon grass drawing nearer to him, until he heard a voice that is.

" What is the matter, little one?"

Jack remembered how he'd jerked his head up so fast that his neck had hurt, how he'd wiped his eyes so hard they felt raw.

He looked up to see the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. Long hair that went past his waist, soft lavender eyes, long, slender body that wore the most beautiful and elaborate kimono he'd ever seen before. However, what had caught his attention the most were the colors of his hair and skin, they were white, just like his own, the same shade even.

" Oh, what beautiful eyes you have," the man had said as he crouched to his level, " they're so red, like rubies or poppy flowers."

As the man said this, Jack had pulled away from him, glaring coldly at the man.

" Now, now, you shouldn't do that."

" Do what?" Jack remembered himself saying.

" Pull away from everyone, it isn't healthy, everyone needs someone, or they'll get lonely."

The man was looking at him so softly, and, without his permission, he'd felt his own eyes soften on the man.

" Now," the man said, lifting up Jack's face to look at him, " What is wrong?" he'd asked, and Jack had almost told him too, ready to spill his guts out to this mysterious man.

Then he remembered, he was a freak, no one, especially not someone this beautiful, would ever actually care about him.

" What do you care?" he'd asked sullenly.

" Why wouldn't I care that such a beautiful young child like yourself was crying his little eyes out in my forest?" the man asked, a soft smile on his lips and an eyebrow lifted as he looked at the albino child.

Jack was shocked, no one was ever this nice to him, treated him like a normal human child. Why? Why? Why was he acting this way towards him? Why couldn't his own parents act like this towards him?

" Your forest?" he'd asked in wonder, lifting up bright red eyes to the man's lavender ones.

" Yes, _My _forest, I rule over it, protect it, look over all of it's inhabitants." The man said, lifting a long, slender arm to gesture to the forest.

" R-really?" Jack had asked, eyes widening in child-like wonder.

The man had just smiled at the small boy, pulling Jack up onto him feet and looking him straight into the eyes.

This really got to Jack, no one looked him straight into the eyes, no one, not without shrinking in fear or cringing in disgust.

" Really," he'd assured Jack, pulling him into his arms and standing up, and Jack did nothing to stop him, " and maybe, maybe, one day it can be yours." The man had said as he looked on with pride at the large area.

" It can?" Jack had asked.

" Anything can happen Jack, remember that." The man had said, and Jack didn't even question as to how the man knew his name.

Instead, he played with the man the rest of the evening, telling him his dreams, telling him about his robots and machines, he even spilled his guts about how everyone treated him, especially his parents. The man had listened with great interest, laughing at the young boys antics. Jack remembered acting extremely silly around the man, giving large, toothy smiles and acting as dramatically as he could. He liked to exaggerate his actions, make them comical, because he wanted to make the smile at him again, make him feel like he mattered and that he was wanted.

As the sun went down, all thoughts about anyone else in the world still hadn't returned to Jack, it was still only thoughts about the feminine-looking man.

As time went by, Jack started to wonder what life would be like if this man were his father, if he were to live with him, instead of with his parents. He really didn't want to leave, he wanted this moment to really last, he didn't want to go back to his dark, dreary basement.

He wanted to stay with this man.

He was so happy.

Then, he heard his mother call him.

" Jack, your mother is calling you." The man smiled, Jack's expression became upset, eyes watering as he looked to the ground.

" You'd better go to her." said the man as he turned to walk away.

But, something stopped him.

He looked down to see a small, white first curled up into his kimono.

" Jack, you have to let go." He said, a light frown on his face.

" Can't I go with you? Can't I stay with you? I promise I'll be good." Jack remembered saying as he lifted his eyes, his long, white hair falling away from his bright red eyes as tears streamed down for the second time that day.

Then the man smiled again, a soft, reassuring smile as he crouched down to the boy's level again.

" Jack, I can't just take you away, what about your parents?"

" I told you, they don't care."

The man frowned again for a minute, then smiled.

" I'll tell you what," the man had said, " I can't take you right now, there is a lot of things going on, things that would put you in great danger. So, in a few years, I will come back, if you still want to go then, I will take you away from them, okay?" the man asked.

Jack was a little disappointed that he couldn't go right at that moment, but was happy that, one day, he could possibly leave this place with the only person who had ever treated him decently.

So he nodded his head in confirmation.

" Okay."

" Then I'll be back one day, Jack. But you won't see me again till then."

Jack put his head down again.

" Don't worry, I'll be back, but, if you ever were to need me, just call my name, my name is…"

And, for some reason, he couldn't remember that name.

He'd gone back home to his mother, who automatically put him back into his jail cell. Years passed by and the memory of the man still stuck as he taught himself more and more about robotics and technology.

He even made himself a helibot so that he could fly, something he's always wanted to do.

Then, one day, his father had sent him another puzzle so that he could solve it and his father wouldn't have to hire someone to do it and waste precious money.

He'd solved it without a problem.

And that, was how he met Wuya.

" Spicer? Spicer? _JACK!!!_" came a loud voice, snapping Jack out of his memory.

Somehow, during the time that he'd been in his own little world, Wuya and Chase had appeared.

Both were scowling at him, both obviously thinking that he was pathetic.

" Jack Spicer, are you not okay?" asked Omi in a worried voice.

Omi was the only one other than that man that had ever given him a chance, but Jack had gone years without friends and even people who would betray his trust and friendship by eventually telling him that Jack was just a tool to do better in school. There was even a time where someone had even turned Jack into the bullies at school because they'd promised never to beat him up again if he gave them Jack.

Needless to say, it was hard for him to completely put his guard down around others, he lives expecting the worst out of people, so it never surprised him anymore that people would hurt him.

" Whatever, I'm going home." Jack said, turning to leave and go home, he wasn't feeling all that great anymore.

The battle went on again as he left the battle field, thinking about how that time in the forest really wasn't as long ago as many would thin, it was only three years ago, actually.

If he were to tell someone that, they would be very confused. A thirteen year old boy met a man in the forest when he was five years old, and only three years had passed since then. It just didn't make any sense!

Or did it?

As Jack was walking away, he didn't notice that Omi had shot another attack from his Orb of Tornami, an attack that was headed straight for him as Chase had dodged the attack.

At least, he hadn't noticed until he saw the shadow of the huge wave headed straight for him.

So, as he turned himself around and saw the massive wave about to crush him, only one thought came to mind, only one name spilled from his lips.

_" METARU!!!"_

And then all went black.

_To be Continued…._


	2. The Last We Will See of Jack Spicer?

_Hello, it's the author here, I'd just like to say that this is a JackSpicer/ChaseYoung fanfiction, but that won't happen until Jack is older._

_There will be many of my original characters in here, and there will be gay coupling. In fact, Jack will be adopted by one. Metaru is the man from the first chapter, and yes, Jack is only eight in this fic, but he will get older. _

_I just wanted to say that because it would be wrong if Chase were to pair up with an eight year old, and I don't write fics like that._

" _METARU!!!"_ Jack screamed as the huge tidal wave was just about to crush him.

However, just as the wave was about to hit him, a strange white blurr passed by, and Jack was gone.

" Jack? Jack? Where'd you go?" asked Omi as he looked for the young man, worried that he may have seriously hurt him, or worse, killed him.

Everyone looked around in worry, even Wuya, who never actually admit that she actually had a soft spot for the strange boy.

Chase, however, turned away indifferently, _oh well, _he thought_ he was a nuisance anyway._

" I could kill you for what you just did."

Everyone turned their heads in the direction that they had heard the soft, but cold voice. Even Chase Young turned to look at the new comer.

They saw a tall, slender man with skin as white as Jack's. His hair was white as snow and his eyes were an angry grey. He was wearing a beautiful light purple kimono. He looked beautiful and regal, and, at the moment, deadly.

In his arms laid Jack Spicer, passed out from all the commotion.

" Who are you?" asked Omi, " And are you friend or foe?" asks Omi, not noticing Jack as he got into a fighting stance.

" Omi! He has Jack!" said Kimiko as she pointed at the man.

The rest of the monks also noticed this and also got into a fighting stance.

" Stranger, put Jack Spicer down right now, or I'll be forced to give you a most humiliating defeat!" shouted Omi.

" Hn," the man closed his eyes and smiled, opening them up to reveal light lavender eyes instead of the deadly grey, " were you not the one that almost killed him?" The man said, shifting the boy in his hold to a more comfortable position.

The young monk looked down in shame, he knew the man was correct, but it had been an accident.

" Hey! Leave Omi alone, it was just an accident!" Kimiko yelled as the others nodded in agreement.

" My name is Metaru, dragon of metal and lord of all dragons. Do not worry, I will not kill you, as you've said, it was an accident." the monks all sighed in relief, he didn't look, or sound, like someone who you'd want to anger.

" However, make sure nothing like this happens again, or I won't hesitate to kill you all." As Metaru said this his face was calm, a light smile on his face.

" Why? Why do you care about Jack so much? He's nobody!" yells Raimundo in a confused and angry voice, he hated to be threatened.

" My sentiments exactly." Said Chase as he walked up to Metaru.

The man turned to look at Chase, smile still on his face.

" Ah, Chase Young, nice to finally meet you." Metaru said, " To answer your question, Jack is very important to me, you see, I made a promise to this boy, one that I intend to keep. I'm actually very fond of this boy, I find him very amusing and intelligent." Metaru said as he looked down at Jack, laying him one the floor and looking at him.

" Now boy," he said, putting his hand through Jack's hair, " What have you done to yourself?" he said as he ran his hand through Jack's hair again, taking off his goggles and wiping off the makeup, revealing a birthmark under the boy's eye, shaped like a cresant moon.

" What're you doin'?" asked Clay, stepping closer to the man.

" Taking off the boy's disguise." Metaru said, lifting up the boy's black sleeve, showing a strange-looking watch-thingy.

" Ah, here it is." Metaru said as he promptly broke the watch off Jack's wrist.

What happened next surprised everyone around them, Jack's skinny, awkward figure began to shrink! He became smaller and smaller until he was about Omi's height, maybe a little shorter.

When it was finally done, there was a small, white-skinned boy where Jack had been. He looked to be about eight years old.

" Wha-What happened to him?" said Omi as he looked at the small figure.

" Nothing, this is how he really looks, well, except for that red hair, is there any water around here?" Metaru asked as he frowned at the flaming red hair.

" Why?" asked Omi.

" Because I want to rinse out the hair dye."

" Hair dye?" asked Wuya, finally speaking up after watching this whole event take place.

" Yes, did you really think it was red? Did you really think he was thirteen years old?" he asked Wuya, who just blinked in shock.

" And to think you lived with him so long in ghost form and never figured it out," Metaru shook his head and chuckled, " You're not very bright are you? Did the red eyes not tip you off? He's albino." The man said.

Everyone looked a bit embarrassed, they had never thought about it before, but it really was an obvious clue.

" I myself am hiding a few traits." He said as he chanted lowly under his breath, lifting a small concealment spell.

The man still looked the same, but now you could see that he had two large black-brown horns atop his head, his ears larger and pointed, and two large black-purple bat-like wings on his back.

They all looked on in shock, even Chase, who had chosen to try and be a silent observer in all of this.

Chase was impressed, this man was very interesting, however, why he was so fond of Spicer was beyond him.

Spicer.

Chase looked down to the boy who had annoyed him for the last two years. It made sense really, it would make more sense for a small child to act so clingy and idolize someone so much than it was for a thirteen year old to do so.

However, Chase was very angry with himself, he should have known that the boy had a disguise, he'd always made a point to know everything about those around him. So finding out that he did not know about the boy being albino or that he was only a small child was a big blow to his pride.

Jack looked to be about eight, that would have made him six when this whole thing started out, two years younger than Omi.

The boy's over excitement, clumsiness, and eagerness to please all made sense now. It was a typical child attitude, so how could he not have seen it?

Because Spicer was so pathetic, that was why. It wasn't Chase's fault, it was the boy's, at least, that was what he kept telling himself.

Chase had been so pulled into his thoughths that he hadn't noticed the metal dragon walk towards a small stream that was right next to Chase.

The man walked right past him, as if it didn't matter at all that Chase stood there.

This of course angered the Lord of Darkness as he turned to teach the insolent dragon not to ignore him.

But he was stopped as he saw the man put the boy's head lightly into the water, washing the hair of the hair dye, revealing white locks the same shade as Metaru's own snow-white hair.

Everyone just stared as the man pulled Jack back into his arms, wiping the boy's hair dry with his kimono sleeve.

" Well," he said, " we must go now, my Cai'en will be upset if I'm gone for too long." Metaru spread his wings open and was about to take off, but Omi's voice stopped him.

" Where are you going? Are you taking Jack home?" He asked, the man just smiled.

" Yes," he said, " I will be taking him home, just as I promised to three years ago, the war is over now, and I was coming to pick him up anyway."

" What do ya' mean by that?" said Clay, looking at Jack as he slept in the man's arms.

" I mean he's finally coming home, my home, the way I promised him." He said.

" You will," Omi started, looking worriedly at the man, " you will bring him back, right?"

The man looked at Jack.

" That depends on if he wants to come back. Don't worry, I'll let him visit, if he wants to." With that, he looked ready to take off again.

" Wait!" yelled Wuya, Metaru let out an annoyed sigh.

" What is it now?" he asked.

" You can't just take him!" Wuya yelled, not wanting to admit that she would miss the hopeless boy and his crazy antics.

" Oh, but I can." Metaru said as he lifted his wings up wide and took off.

" No," said Omi sadly, " do you think…do you think Jack will want to come back?"

Omi's eyes went to his shoes, he really did see Jack as a friend, especially when he thinks back to the time that Jack had tried out being good.

" Who cares!" huffed Raimundo.

" Rai!" scolded Kimiko.

" Jack wasn't all that bad, he was even…a bit of a friend…" said Kimiko as she thought about all that happened between the monks and the "Evil-Boy Genius".

" She's right Rai, Jack helped us out of some really bad situations at some times." Clay said, remember the numerous times Jack had helped them, even if a lot of it was while he was Good Jack.

At this point, Chase and Wuya had left the battlefield, Wuya sadly looking up to the sky.

" I will miss him…" said Omi, also looking at the sky.

_' I won't.'_ thought Chase.

Little did he know, that, that might just change one day, but that day was far from now.


	3. New Life In A New World

A small boy with short, snow white hair, pale skin, and bright, red eyes, ran through a large meadow, laughing joyously. He wore a gray haori( Japanese silk jacket) with a black shirt underneath, and form fitting black pants. On the right side of the haori was a small yin-yang sign.

" JACK! Get back here you little trouble-maker!" came a loud yell from a tall, golden haired man. He had large muscles, and his hair was shoulder-length and wavy. He was adorned in strong, iron armor which covered a black undershirt and black pants much like Jack's.

" Hahaha!!!" laughed Jack, it had been a couple of months since he woke up to the sight of a gently smiling Metaru, and he had quickly adjusted to his new life. He was being taught and trained to be able fill in for Metaru, should he ever be unable to do his lordly duties ( Hehe, that sounds funny! :D). Of course, Metaru would never die, he was immortal after all, but that didn't mean that there weren't days where all he wanted to do was just stay home.

" JACK! This isn't funny you little-!" yelled his sword-fighting teacher, Rion, as he chased Jack across the meadow, only to be stopped as he ran into something, or, should we say, someone.

" Rion, is there a problem here?" came the soft voice of Metaru, who gazed down at Rion, eyebrow raised and mouth formed into a smirk.

" N-no my lord! I-I'm just…"

" Giving me some exercise." Jack said as he suddenly appeared beside Metaru, throwing a large grin up at him, his eyes large and happy. Metaru smiled right back.

" Is that so?" he said down to his young charge.

Metaru had enjoyed the months that young Jack had spent in his home, and it was his intention to adopt the boy. However, he had, had to let Jack settle in first, he planned to do the adoption soon though, and, as soon as he did, Jack would be allowed to go through his world and Jack's old one as much as he pleased.

You see, Jack was only a young human boy, the demons and dragons that resided in his domain made him fear that, should Jack ever wonder, he would be in great danger of being attacked or eaten, some beings still had a taste for humans, however unsavory most would find it to be.

However, once the adoption ceremony was performed, Jack would inherit his own dragon abilities, as well as his Cai'en's demon abilities. The type of dragon and demon abilities he would have, though, would be decided on the boys own personality and lifestyle. However, Metaru greatly hoped the boy would be a metal Dragon like himself, as Metaru himself had never met another metal dragon.

Metal dragons were hard to come by due to the fact that metal tends to have horrible effects on magic, so there were very few beings like himself that would be able to have abilities using metal while still being a highly magical being. Though, when such a being was born, they were very powerful, and so were always seated on a throne of power, taught and trained every day of their lives to continue to grow more powerful and wise so that they may rule with great power and strength.

As for the demon side of him, maybe a white tiger demon?

As Metaru became lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Jack and Rion staring at him with amused eyes, or noticed that someone had decided to walk right behind him, at least, not until they decided to wrap their arms around his waist.

" Cai'en!" Metaru yelled in a startled tone.

Jack giggled and Rion sent him a stern glance to settle down, the boy was just too energetic, but his constant happiness and smiling often made himself feel lighter, so the boy got away with almost anything. Like right now, as Jack sent the lion demon a large grin that had him smiling right back. Damn those contagious smiles of his!

" Metaru, I'm surprised," said the man who still had his arms around Metaru's waist, " I so easily snuck up on you, just what were you thinking about?" he asked.

The man himself was tall, a little taller than Metaru himself, and with a much more muscular build. His hair was coal black and wild, spiking in every which way as it ran down to the middle of his back. His eyes were red as blood, and held the kind of predatorial look that you would find on a large cat, about to pounce on its prey. His skin was a pale tan color, and the claws on his fingers were sharp and pointed, looking like they could ripe through large boulders in one slash.

At the moment, there was a fanged smiled on his face, and a devious look in his eyes, really one of the only expressions you will find on his face other than a sinister smile or furious scowl and glare. However, the look he now had on his face was really only giving to Metaru, and Jack often wondered why.

Cai'en turned to look at Jack as Metaru stumbled on his words, trying to explain that he had been thinking about Jack, nothing that Cai'en had surely thought had occupied his mind.

" So Jack, playing while you should be training again?" he asked, a small smile gracing his features, another one of his few expressions, this one reserved only for Jack and Metaru. Jack smiled back and shook his head.

" I'm not playing," he said, " I'm exercising." He repeated his excuse to Cai'en.

Cai'en just shook his head and told Jack to go back to the dojo and train, which Jack smiled widely at and pretended to whine as he ran along. As soon as Jack was out of sight, Cai'en sent a glare at Rion.

" I thought you said that you could control him, you're his teacher, he should be able to just run off during class." He scowled down at poor Rion, who would have shrunk back in fear, but he didn't want to show weakness in front of the demon lord.

Metaru may be the dragon lord, and therefore he knew to respect him, but Cai'en was the demon lord, his lord as he himself was a lion demon, and he had to be obeyed.

" Come now Cai'en," said Metaru as he finally stopped stammering and returned to Cai'en's side, " It's not his fault, Jack is a very slippery little boy, not to mention clever, I mean, it's not like he never got away from you." Metaru said with a smile on his face, trying to get back at Cai'en for startling him and making him stammer like that.

Through his emotionless façade, Rion could have sworn that the demon lord even looked a little embarrassed, and, while he'd never say it in front of his lord, he was relieved to know that even the lord had lost track of the little boy. That boy just never gave up!

As the adults were still out there in the meadow, Jack was back in the dojo, training. He really did love it here

He had been surprised the day that he'd woken up to see Metaru, surprised and a little scared. However, Metaru made him feel comfortable, and told him not to be afraid as he showed him around the castle that was now his home, showing him to the various dragons and demons that lived there. Then, he'd met Cai'en.

Cai'en had been so tall and looked so intimidating, Jack had felt like he just wanted to run away from the man as he glared down at him with eyes so similar in color to his, it was scary. He remembered the look of surprise that came upon the demon lord's face as he gazed upon the boy for the first time, a look that was quickly replaced with that frightening glare of his. While Jack had been very tempted to run away screaming that day, he hadn't, because he didn't want to look like a coward in from of Metaru and his friend.

A very _close_ friend, as he would later figure out, the memory of just how he had found out still made him cringe.

Jack shook his head to get the scaring memory out of his head.

Metaru had been born into his role as dragon lord, put on the throne the moment he was found out to be a metal dragon. Cai'en, on the other hand, had fought his way to the top, taking down anyone who opposed him, including the previous lord, who had just let the demon run amok in the human world, which explained the monsters in the closet and under the bed and such.

From what Metaru had told him, jack knew that the two domains had once been completely separate, dragons and demon unallowed to step into the other territory. This was before Cai'en rose to power, and a war had begun when the previous lord had allowed the demons to run onto dragon territory to try and take it over. It had lasted centuries, before Cai'en had taken over and ordered all demons back, eventually suggesting a treaty between the two races. As time went by and they spent more time together, the two had fallen in love, though, if you asked Cai'en, it was just a political move to mate with the dragon lord and bring together the two races.

This had all happened right after Metaru had met Jack that fateful day he was hiding in the woods, as his mother had ordered him to, and Jack marveled at how many things could happen in such a short amount of time.

After all, overthrowing a demon lord, creating a treaty, falling in love, combining two races, and then picking him up to have him settle into their lifestyle, that was a lot to do in three years.

And it wasn't easy either, dragons and demons fought often over anything they could fight over. It could range anywhere from how dragons detested the thought of eating human flesh and how some demons still enjoyed it, to who owned the shiny object that was found on the floor.

Jack remembered Cai'en had ignored him most of the time when they had first met, but, after a little quality time, forced upon them by Metaru, Cai'en had warmed up to him and they got along great. Cai'en even smiled at him now!

As Jack continued to train with his bokken( a wooden sword), he began to think back to his heylin days.

He knew he could never go back to the heylin side, not with what he was being taught, in fact, he couldn't even go to the shaolin side anymore.

The fact is that, part of being a lord like Metaru and Cai'en, is that you had to be neutral in a good vs. evil way. You couldn't favor one side over the other, or your kingdom would go to ash, like the previous demon lord's had.

So, Jack decided he wanted to be neutral, just like Metaru and Cai'en. It had been his dream for years to be evil and rule the world, to be just like Chase Young. However, he was never very good at it, and Chase Young didn't even _like_ him!

So he'd decided to move on.

Now he would be there to help Metaru and Cai'en rule, and maybe he would return to the human world one day and say hi. Maybe spar with them a bit, now that he was being taught by masters, he was sure that he'd be able to keep up.

However, he did miss them, even Wuya and her constant nagging to chase after the Shen Gon Wu. He felt that he failed in the Chase department, and he looked forward to showing Chase what he could do once he had a bit more training under his belt.

Finally, Jack was done with his sword training for the day, at this time, he would usually go to his politics instructor and practice learning all the laws and how to properly punish someone when one of those laws is broken. However, as Jack thought more and more about his past and old " friends", he began to feel a little down, and just a bit lonely, so, he decided, instead, to take a walk.

A simple walk, still in the castle grounds, just, a little further than he usually traveled…

As he walked, the wind blew through his hair, messing it up a bit, and as he put his fingers through his hair he thought about Metaru.

Metaru's hair was long, reaching the back of his knees, and it had a slight wave to it. His was short, and he could barely remember times where it wasn't.

You see, Jack's father was very unhappy with his son's appearance, not only was he an albino, but he was also a very feminine-looking one. So, whenever Jack's hair got too long, his father would cut it, yelling about how he was cursed with such a son, there were times where he's say that Jack would have been better off if he had been born a girl, he even went so far as to tell others that Jack was a girl, not a boy, if his hair was ever long around other people.

Jack came back to reality and realized that he had gone far from where he usually walked, and became a little nervous. How could he have not realized he went so far off track? Metaru and Cai'en would be so upset with him!

Jack ran back into the opposite direction that he'd been walking in, hoping to get back to the castle soon without his two caretakers realizing that he was gone.

Suddenly, he saw a strange glimmer from the side of his eyes and turned to the other direction. It came from next to a rather old looking tree that only had a handful of leaves on it.

He saw another glimmer, There!

It was right there, you could see right through whatever it was, but anything you saw through it looked kind of like when you'd see your reflection in the water.

Jack thought it must be some kind of portal, a very well hidden one a that, and he wondered where it led.

" Maybe back to the human world." He unknowingly said aloud.

Suddenly, the surface was no longer the strange see-through watery surface that it was before, and Jack saw some very familiar structures, buildings.

Towers and skyscrapers, people and suits running to work.

" I wonder what the Xiaolin-losers are doing right now…" he said out loud again, wanting to see if the portal would show them.

And it did, suddenly he was in front of their temple, watching them train and laugh together.

" Oh Raimundo, you must really work on your kicks if you wish to someday become as strong as me!" he heard Omi's voice.

" Shut up Omi!" he heard Raimundo say, the portal zooming in a bit so that he could see them more clearly.

" Um guys, something feels a little weird." Kimiko said as she crossed her arms in worry.

" Yeah, almost like someone watchen us." Clay replied as he looked around, the portal was out of their view, he was sure, because they never looked in his general direction and he wondered if the portal would even be visible to them, seeing as when he found it, it was see-through.

Jack wondered what would happen if he walked through the portal, would he be transported there? Or would he go right through it? Was this even a portal? Or more of a mirror to the human world?

" Mirror." He heard a very familiar voice say.

Turning around he saw Cai'en, and he didn't look too happy.

" It seems you've found a mirror to the human world, it's not a portal, and it's very unlikely that anyone on the other side will ever notice that you watching them." He said as he waved his hand over the " mirror", and it turned blank again.

Then Cai'en turned back to him, a frown now adorning his stern-looking face.

" You know better than to wonder off like this, your late for your lesson and Metaru is in the castle, panicked at you absence." He said, " What were you thinking!" he yelled.

" I-I," Jack began, but he didn't know what to say, so he turned towards the portal, Cai'en's eyes softening as he understood the glances meaning loud and clear.

" You can always go and see them, Metaru would let you go." He said, but Jack just shook his head.

" I'm not ready." He said, Cai'en gave a small nod in understanding.

" I see." He said.

" Let's go home, before Metaru tears down every wall in the castle looking for you." Said Cai'en as he put his arm around Jack's shoulder, to keep him close, as if he would run of again.

" You know that Metaru loves you, he wants you to be his son and heir." Cai'en told the boy who stayed eerily silent.

_' But what about you?'_ Jack thought with his head towards the floor.

He and Cai'en had gotten close over the time he'd spent in this world, however, Jack was unsure of how the demon felt about adopting him. Did he even want him as a son? Or would it be his old father all over again?

Suddenly, Cai'en stopped pushing them along, and Jack looked up at him slowly in question.

Cai'en looked straight forward, and there seemed to be a war waging behind those crimson eyes.

Finally, he sighed and looked down at Jack.

" You'll make a good son."

Jack's eyes widened in disbelief, had he just heard what he thought he just heard? Did Cai'en really want him as a son?

Suddenly Jack's whole demeanor changed to one that Cai'en much preferred and loved over the miserable face he'd been making earlier. Jack's eyes widened and seemed to sparkle in delight, a large, toothy smile emerged on his face , and his arms came up , fists clenched, as he looked up at one of the three men he looked up to in this world, though, technically only two of them were in _this _world, the other was in the human world.

" Really?" Jack asked as he looked up at Cai'en, Cai'en just smiled down at him and nodded.

" Really." He stated as he started walking again, leaving a dazed Jack behind.

" Are you coming, or are you going to stand there all day and let Metaru worry?" Cai'en said as he turned back towards the boy.

" Oh," said Jack as he came out of his trance, " Yeah." He said as he ran back up to where Cai'en stood and they walked back towards the castle, the sun was now going down, so Jack knew that he'd been gone for quite awhile.

" And also, it wouldn't be so bad if you let your hair grow out…" was the last thing Cai'en said as Jack beamed up at him after another dazed moment of shock and they reached the castle door, which was promptly ripped its hinges in front of them.

" _WHERE_ HAVE YOU BEEN!!!" came Metaru's worried and angry yell.

….That door had been about 25 feet tall…

To be Continued….

The next chapter will be set about 10 years in the future, when Jack returns to the human world, but, is it really the first time in those 10 years that he's gone back?

Hmmmmm.

~Sapphirefoxgirl~


	4. I'm Back, For the First Time?

10 years, it's been 10 years since they had last seen head or tail of the one called Jack Spicer.

Since then the monks had grown, both in height and skill. The battle between good and evil went on, however everyone felt the absence of a certain young albino, even Chase Young had, though he would never admit it, but he had missed the endless ball of energy that was Jack Spicer.

Though, to be fair, he really just missed being able to kick him around.

At the moment they were currently engaged in their usual wu battle. Omi was using his orb of tornami on Chase, who promptly dodged the attack and sent forth his own attack. The others had their hand full battling Wuya and Hannibal Bean.

Eventually, the monks left, victoriously holding the wu in their hands as Wuya and the Bean sulked. Chase simply left, satisfied with his battle with Omi.

However, lately Chase was less than happy with Omi's progress as a warrior, he felt that, lately, Omi had been slacking, becoming too arrogant in his abilities. Perhaps he should show the boy that he was not the most powerful being in the world just yet, that would be enough to kick him into gear.

With that though, Chase walked away from the battlefield, satisfied with his battle, but not very happy with it at the same time.

" What? Is that it?" came a strangely familiar voice.

All heads shot up, there sat a boy, looking to be about Omi's age, smiling down at them from a ledge on the mountain above them.

He had long, mid-back length white hair, it was neat, and very tidy, other than three unruly strands that stood up towards the left ( Think of it as anime-type hair, where three strands of hair can defy gravity, perhaps I'll even draw a picture for you all).

He had a slender, lean figure, which was currently crouched down to watch them, with his head in his hands.

His skin was the color of alabaster, pale and fair. But, perhaps the most striking feature about him, were his eyes. They were the color of poppy flowers, a deep crimson that could catch anyone's attention.

Everyone stared at the boy, shocked by his sudden entrance.

Finally, it was Raimundo that broke the silence.

" Who the heck are you?!" he screamed at the smiling boy above them.

By now everyone had come out of their daze.

" Yes, who are you?!" screamed Omi, pointing at the boy.

Chase and Wuya simply stared, Hannibal Bean had left long ago.

" I'm hurt," said the boy as he stood up, " don't you guys recognize me?"

Wuya's eyes narrowed as she looked at the boy and Chase turned around, giving his full attention to the situation at hand.

Everyone stared, trying to figure out who this boy was, because they all felt a sense of familiarity with the boy.

Wuya's eyes widened after a few moments of contemplation, mouth open in shock.

" Jack?" she asked.

The boy's smile grew larger as he jumped from his spot on the ledge and onto the battle field.

He wore a long gray kimono that he left untied, wearing it like a jacket as he had a jet black undershirt on and form fitting pants underneath with a pair of black classic style monk shoes.

" Yep," he said, " that would be me. Nice seeing you all again." he said with a playful salute.

Omi walked forward, a look of awe plastered on his face, could this really be the Jack Spicer he remembered from nearly ten years ago?

" Jack, is this really you?" he asked.

The boy smiled again, he seemed to do that a lot, but, then again, Jack had always smiled a lot, it was how they all remembered him being.

" Of course it's me cueball, don't you remember your old-friend/enemy?" he replied with a smirk.

By now even Chase had a look of shock on his face, the boy was back, just like that, he was back. He had been sure that he had seen the last of the lily-livered boy all those years ago, that strange day, though it was not the same day that the others had last seen him.

Suddenly, the boy turned towards him.

" What's wrong Chase? Never thought I'd come back? I did promise you, didn't I?" he asked.

Everyone looked at Chase in confusion, they didn't recall Jack ever promising such a thing to Chase.

But of course they wouldn't recall anything, they weren't there, but Chase remembers that day very vividly.

It had been about a year after the dragon lord had taken the strange boy away with him….

_Chase was out checking the lands around his mountain, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary, when he heard rustling and splashing behind the bush to his left._

_Quietly looking behind the bush, he saw a flash of white and red, and as he turned to take a better look, he realized who it was that he was looking at._

_It was Jack, at least, it was the small boy that he briefly had a look at that day he was taken away._

_He was cleaning out a wound of some sort, a long slash down his shoulder, whimpering and hissing a bit at the stinging sensation he felt as the wet cloth ran across his flaming, irritated skin._

_The wound looked deep, and he briefly wondered how the boy got it, but, then again, the boy probably just tripped over something, he was very clumsy._

_" Tripped, did you?" he asked._

_The boy jumped in shock and turned sharply to look at him, face calming as he recognized the man before him._

_" Chase?" The boy asked as he looked at the dark man._

_" Well, did you?" Chase asked once more, one eyebrow quirking upwards in question._

_" Huh?" said Jack before he remembered what Chase's question was, " oh, OH! No, no I… didn't trip." he said._

_" Then what happened?" Chase asked curiously as he stood against the tree beside him._

_" I-I…." the boy stammered, " I was in a fight…" he said quietly, looking at the floor._

_Chase's eyebrow went further upward, The boy, in an actual battle? That was hard to believe, the boy always ran before things got too serious in a battle._

_" Really?" Chase asked, mockingly, " and where was your effeminate protector?" he said inquiringly._

_" Away at business…he's gonna be so mad…" Jack said, eyes still turned downward._

_" And why is that?" _

_Really, you'd think they wouldn't be having such a casual conversation after a year of not seeing each other, you'd think he'd be asking the boy all sorts of questions of where he'd been and who his new guardian was. But no, he'd settled for inquiring on how he'd gotten his wound, odd…_

_" I wasn't supposed to go out of the borders, but I did, and then I got attacked by that demon, and now I'm hurt, and then I ran through the portal, and now I'm here, talking to you, and I shouldn't be, and Metaru and Cai'en are going to be so upset with me, and I should have known better…" _

_By now, Chase was very irritated with the small boy's rambling, and as he drowned out the boy's blubbering he took in the boy's appearance._

_There really was not much of a difference, other than the fact that his hair was longer, just reaching his neck, and white. Other than that, there was just the fact that the boy was younger than what he was used to seeing._

_He let his eyes wonder to the mark the boy's cheek, just below his eye, a birthmark, who would have known that beneath that horrible make-up was such an interesting birthmark?_

_" Cease your incessant blubbering, right now." the man commanded as the boy stopped, his eyes now filled with unshed tears._

_" Do you think they'll hate me, for not listening to them and staying in the castle's borders…?" he asked, rather pathetically if you asked Chase, the boy was much too emotional to be a true warrior._

_" You wouldn't stand a chance against any demon." he'd said suddenly, confusing the boy with his change of subject._

_" What?" Chase remembered the boy asking._

_" I said, you wouldn't have stood a chance against a demon, you're far too emotional." he'd repeated._

_Suddenly, the boy's eyes turned cold._

_" That's NOT true!!!" Jack had screamed._

_" Isn't it?" Chase persisted._

_" No, It's NOT!" The boy replied, angry tears falling down his cheeks._

_" I'm A LOT stronger now! I've been training! Metaru says I'll be a GREAT warrior in NO TIME!" he shouted._

_" Don't waste your time." he truly didn't believe the boy had it in him to be a true warrior, even if he had been in the battle for the wu at such a young age. The only thing the boy had going for him was his brain, and, even then, he was seriously lacking in common sense._

_The boy looked so furious at him, and, honestly, he was shocked that the boy was so angry with him, when he usually followed and took every insult he shot his way._

_" I'm NOT wasting my time! Everyone's gotta start somewhere, I'd bet there was a time in YOUR life where YOU were WEAK!"_

_Now Chase really was shocked, no one who knew his reputation ever even thought of that. But yes, of course he was weak once, though, at the age Jack is he was already quite the warrior._

_" I just need time! I'll be strong, JUST YOU WAIT! I PROMISE you, PROMISE that I'll be back again one day. I'll be back." with that, the boy put on his shirt and kimono and turned away from him._

_Then, the boy looked over his shoulder at him. _

_" I promise you, when I come back, I'll be a true warrior, and I'll show you, I'll show you that I can be strong too."_

_And, as the boy turned to walk away, a most extraordinary event occurred. The boy suddenly transformed before his very eyes._

_It happened so quickly, no one would have even noticed the change unless they had been looking right at Jack the way Chase had been._

_The boy had transformed into a small white cub, a small white snow leopard cub, a very rare species._

_The small cub took one more, angry glance in his direction, then bounded away from view in a flash._

_But even then, Chase shook off the threat, that ridiculous promise, the boy was too weak._

_And it didn't matter how many fancy tricks he'd learned, he'd always be weak…._

" Yes, you did, but then again, I'm sure you didn't fulfill the last part of the promise, so why would I believe the first?" Chase replied crudely with a mocking look upon his face.

But Jack's smile didn't waver as it did the last time he'd insulted his skill as a warrior.

" Oh, but I did keep my promise, both of them." he replied with a smile.

" Chase?" comes a voice from behind him.

It was Wuya.

" You've seen Jack since he was taken a didn't say anything about it." she said with a glare, Chase rolled his eyes, it was evident throughout these years how much she had missed the boy, and it grated on his nerves like no tomorrow.

" It really didn't matter."

Now Wuya and the monks looked upset with him, even Rai, who usually didn't care in the least about all things Jack Spicer.

" Ya' had no right ta' keep this from us ya no good varmint!" yelled Clay.

" Yes, no right at all!" said Omi.

As this went on, Jack simply stood there, an amused smile on his face as everyone started arguing, some even going completely off the original subject.

_To be Continued…._

By the way, yes, he is wearing the same clothes as he was in the previous chapter, think of it as a sort of uniform, like the Xiolin Monks have.

And sorry about the beginning of the chapter, it kind of sucks because my uncle's girlfriend's kid ( Should I call him my cousin?) was all over me watching me type from behind my shoulder. He's only 6, so I didn't want to be mean and tell him that I was trying to focus….still, it made me very uncomfortable…..


End file.
